


Choice

by J000liet



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fighting Feelings, Friends to more, Host Club shenanigans, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: It wasn't by choice that Kyōya fell in love with Haruhi. It just sort of happened..Starts with an (AU) Beach episode.NOTE: First five chapters (un-edited) are on FanFiction under the same author and story name.





	1. Thunderstorms

* * *

 

Kyōya’s vision cleared and _she_ was draped across his chest. “Kyōya…” She sang as she rest her chin on her. “Kyōya… it's time to get up.” She sang again. “You wouldn't want to miss your birthday, would you?”

She slid down his chest and he saw a wicked smile he was unsure sweet little Haruhi could possess. “If you miss your birthday present, don’t whine about it later.” She pulled the blankets over her head and he gasped as he was embraced by the sweet sensation of-

* * *

 

BZZZ! BZZZ!

 _Damn alarm!_ He picked it up and threw it across the room, shattering it against the wall. He got up and sighed. _Another cold shower_ , he rubbed the back of his neck.

And Ouran was no help, which was no surprise. It never was. The teacher was dull and the classes didn’t tax his mind at all.

Which meant it could wander.

To this morning.

And that damn dream.

So come the end of the day, and Host Club, Kyōya was crabby to say the least. Haruhi could tell he was having a not-so-fantastic day. Something the others either didn't see or chose to ignore. The topic of discussion today: when they would go to the beach. Not just any beach, a _private_ beach. She had nothing to offer the conversation, so she turned her attention to him.

“Kyōya-sempai, is everything alright?”

“Fine.” He snapped.

She sighed. “If you say so. Everything is done on my end of things. May I go home now?”

“Sure.” He continued with his typing.

“Okay. Thanks. And,” she took a deep breath, “you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you.” She patted his shoulder, and left.

He stopped typing at looked at his shoulder. _How is her hand so warm?_ He rubbed the spot gently. _Like fire, burning my skin_.

“You let our daughter go home alone! MOOOOMY HOW COULD YOU?” Tamaki wailed.

Kyōya sighed and slammed his computer shut. He could do this all at home. In silence. Alone.

* * *

 

And here they were. At the beach. Kyōya had to make a 'working’ trip, just so that she wouldn't be the only female there. Just so that he wouldn't go mad. And then she had to go climb that damn cliff. He let Tamaki go after her, after all what could he gain by chasing after Haruhi down. But she was pushed and the entire club held their breath waiting for that idiot to catch her. Kyōya's heart ached when he saw him carrying Haruhi out of the ocean. Because in that moment he wished that he was holding her, cradling her head against his neck.

But an idiot is always an idiot. Haruhi could take care of herself, she always had in the past. Everyone seemed to know that except him. But she was being idiotic. All of them were worried. It didn't matter if she could take care of herself or not. And while the snapping crab legs were humorous, she was missing the point. He sighed and went to his room to try to get some work done on his latest acquisition. He couldn't lose focus, not now when he was so close. But when his bedroom door slammed open and Haruhi rushed into his bathroom, he couldn’t help but laugh a little. _She ate too much_. But then he heard her starting to retch and he almost jumped to her rescue. But he didn’t. Because what could he gain from that? And she did not ask for help, so was it his place to offer? No.

She stumbled out of the bathroom and he couldn’t help himself. She didn’t even flinch when he was on top of her. _Damn that girl for seeing through him._ He sat up and sighed. But that was when the idiot decided to barge in, with Haruhi in his bed and himself shirtless. _Here’s the damn lotion, you moron. Now get out._ He heard thunder in the distance and heard the mattress spring move ever so slightly. But Tamaki was determined to stay, and Kyōya was determined to get him out, so he shoved and he pushed and eventually Tamaki was out of his room.

Just then, a bright flash and a loud rumble filled the room. He heard a squeak and a rustle of blankets before he turned to see Haruhi fleeing into the cupboard.

“Haruhi-” There was another crash of thunder and a squeak.

“I’ll get through it. Just like I always do. Go back to your work.” She mumbled through the door.

He rubbed his temples and sighed. She really was a pain, wasn’t she. “Just like you always do, huh?” He grabbed the door handles. “Here’s the thing… Things aren’t the same now as they were back then.” He threw open the door and bent down to her level. “You aren’t alone now, you idiot.” He yanked her up out of the closet and placed her on her feet between him and the bed. A crash of thunder again and Haruhi made a break for the bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. “Didn’t you hear me?” He held the back of her head. “You aren’t alone.”

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled again. Haruhi couldn’t stand it anymore, her knees gave out and the feeling of falling started to encompass her. But his arms never gave way, and he never let go. He just fell with her.

He sighed. “You really are afraid of storms.” He loosened his arms just the slightest and she whimpered. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” He grabbed a blanket off his bed and came back to her. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in the soft white blanket he had grabbed. “You can stay with me until the storm is over.” He said before he covered her ear with one hand and rubbed her back with his other like he remembered being done to him by a nanny when he was a child. He eyed his laptop longingly, but he knew that until the storm was over he wasn’t going to be able to go anywhere.

The storm wasn’t the only reason he was staying, though. This would probably be the only time he would ever be able to hold her. So he would relish in this time, even if the storm ended in only a matter of seconds. However, the storm didn’t end, it only got worse. And she started crying. And soon his shirt was soaked. But he didn’t care. He would treasure the way she felt in his arms, the way she smelled, the way she held onto him. He had to fight what he wanted, to push his true thoughts to the back of his mind, but if he could just hold her a little while longer, then it would be worth it. All the dreams, all the showers, they would all be worth it.

Soon, however, the shaking stopped, along with the whimpers and the small squeaks. He looked down and noted that Haruhi had fallen asleep. “What a pain…” He sighed. But at the same time, it felt nice. To hold her in his arms as she slept, to know she trusted him that completely, it was a strange sense of pride for him. He doubted she would fall asleep with Tamaki or the twins anywhere near her. She may have done this with Huni or Mori, but he noted that she approached them even more differently than him: like they were family or something of that nature. She would feel safe with one of them, but Kyōya felt like it would be different with one of them some how.

Just at that moment, his door opened and light flooded in, revealing the rest of the host club.

“KYŌ-”

“Shut up.” He glared at the blonde idiot. “She just fell asleep.”

“But why are you holding her?” The twins asked in unison.

“She’s afraid of thunderstorms.” He looked down at her. “She was in here when the storm started and attempted to hide in my closet.”

“Yes, but why are you holding her Kyōya?” Huni tilted his head in his signature way.

“Because she was scared.” He pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “And as you know she’s so used to being alone. She needed someone to show her why we were all mad about the cliff. That she has people who worry about her now.”

“She didn’t know we-” Tamaki started to ask the obvious.

“She was so confused as to why you were mad at her.” He looked at his (even though he would never admit it out loud) best friend. “The rest of us had to explain it to her.”

“Mmm.” Mori added.

“But why wouldn’t she know.” Tamaki looked at the sleeping girl.

“Because she’s always been like this.” Kyōya explained. “She’s always taken care of everyone, but she never has had anyone to truly take care of her.”

“But she has Daddy now!” Tamaki cried loudly.

Haruhi let out a little mewl and nuzzled into Kyōya’s chest. “Shut. Up. You. IDIOT!” Kyōya hissed and glared at him. “Do you really want to wake her up?” The rest of the group looked at him with jaws hanging down. He sighed. The thunderstorm wasn’t letting up. “Someone hand me my damn laptop?” He asked the group, but looked to Mori, knowing he was the only one who would actually do something about it.

“Haaaa?” The twins looked at him like he was an alien. “You’re going to work with her in your arms?”

“No, no, no!” Tamaki went into full prince mode and Kyōya sighed. “With a maiden in your arms you have to express your undying devotion!”

“Does she have anything cute to snuggle with?” Huni developed flowers around his head, offering him Usa-chan. It was hard, sometimes, for Kyōya to remember that Huni was older than he was.

“Here.” Mori passed the computer down over his shoulder. “And its plugged in.”

“Thanks.” Kyōya took it and placed it in front of him. “Can all of you get out now?”

“And leave you all alone with my precious daughter?” Tamaki exclaimed.

“Yes.” Kyōya opened his laptop and quickly typed in his password.

Mori grabbed the twins and started to pull them out. Huni took Tamaki by the hem of his shirt and started pulling. When Mori noticed the lolita having some difficulties, he gave the twins a shove, came back, and dragged Tamaki out by the collar.

 _Thanks…_ Kyōya thought, as he shifted Haruhi around in his arms a little and started buying shares.


	2. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn pen.... Why did he have to do that?

 

* * *

 

He didn’t mean to… well he did, actually. But damn that Tamaki! Kyōya needed to fund the club  somehow ! And so he did what he always did: he took care of things. And now, because of stubbornness and money, they were at risk of losing Haruhi.   
_ Don't… Don't go. _

 

He would never call it a mistake… but that  _ incident  _ was the reason why he was being measured for a --  _ NO! _ he winced to even think about it. But the twins would die before they put any of that hideous paste by his face.  
_ Don't… no lace! _

 

And why was  MORI the prince! Why was  HE exempt from this humiliation. Kyōya glared at the senior, and was met by an arrogant smirk. Kyōya, deep down, knew the reason. Because even  _ IF _ the twins hired the Ootori secret police, and  _ IF  _ Mori was inebriated, Mori could kill every last one of them, and he wouldn't even break a sweat. And so, Kyōya was stuck in this ridiculous dress while Tamaki made a fool of himself… AGAIN!  
_ sigh… Tamaki… Just don't... _

 

And then she started laughing… laughing so hard she couldn't breath.  
_ Don't --- don't stop laughing. _

 

She just liked the way the damn pencil wrote… he sighed to himself as he slipped a (not free) better version of the same pencil into her case while she was distracted.  
_ Don't catch me. _

 

That night, as he worked with his acquisitions, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. The screen’s brightness was starting to hurt. But that simple break from concentration was enough to bring her back into his thoughts. All the 'don’ts’ from the past day.

__ Don't go.  
__ Don't add lace!  
__ Don't Tamaki…  
_ Don't stop laughing.  
_ __ Don't catch me.

Out of all the 'don'ts’, there was one that was rattling around in his head. The one rule he had made for himself when he met the blonde buffoon. He had several rules… this was just the one he swore he would never break. Not until he needed to, anyways. THE ONE THING! He slammed his fist on the desktop.

 

_ DON'T FALL IN LOVE! Don't… don't… don't… fall in love. _

 

And he had.

With a smart, witty, independent woman who didn't care about the money. Who saw through him. Who made him feel… something. Who was his best friend’s love.

Kyōya had fallen in love. And (at the moment) it felt like the worst possible thing that could happen.


	3. Findings of A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since meeting Haruhi, Kyōya has learned something about himself.

 

* * *

 

Since he had met Haruhi, there were many things Kyōya had found out. He had been thinking about her all day (again) and his mind had gone to what she had taught him about himself. He had thought that an impossible task, but she had somehow managed the impossible.

Of course he had known about her father. And of course he had reached out to him. He wasn't an idiot, like some other blond person he knew. And in researching her and her father, he had learned about her mother. Sickness is not a pleasant way to go, he knew that well, being the third son to the owner of the Ootori group. But at least it wasn't hereditary, so Haruhi was safe. He didn't blame her father for her independence. But for her father to drag all of them to the supermarket… he would have preferred to just wait. Things would have been more efficient and simpler that way. But even though he had known all those things, he had found out that he didn’t like the idea of Haruhi getting sick.

He found out that the most refreshing of the group would always be Haruhi.The twins may have won the stupid game they had started, but Haruhi was always the most refreshing in the group. That was for a simple reason: she was the most innocent, and the most careful of the lot of them. Save for him, she was the only one thinking about the future, it seemed. She understood that the future wasn't free, that everything had a price.

But above all else, he had found out that he was an intensely jealous person, although he would never admit it outloud. He was jealous of the Nekozawas, with their familial bond. He had wished that at least one of his brothers cared about him like Umehito cared about Kirimi. Sure, he had his sister, but that wasn’t the same thing. She was invasive and annoying, always rearranging his drawers. And it wasn’t annoying in the same way Kirimi was, with her hugs and her manga and her… cuteness.

He was jealous of Huni, to have someone care about him the way Mori cared about Huni. They were only cousins, but they knew each other so well. He was, without a doubt, ecstatic that Huni was not allowed his sweets because it saved the club so much money, but in the end he was jealous that Mori would go so far for Huni. It was never his responsibility to tell Huni to brush his teeth, and yet Mori felt so torn about forgetting to do it twice. Kyōya wanted someone to care about him like that. He felt himself looking to Haruhi at times for that, but he knew… suspected… believed… that that wish, the wish that she would care about him like that, would not come to pass.

As much as he was loathed to admit it, he was jealous of Tamaki. Tamaki felt no shame, no discomfort in physical contact with Haruhi. He was jealous that Tamaki could get Haruhi to do what he wanted, simply by acting like a dog. He was jealous of who Tamaki was, and how that influenced how he acted. He didn’t have to spy on the newspaper club, to threaten other families, to be the bad guy. But most of all, he was jealous of all the time that Tamaki and the twins could spend  _ alone _ with Haruhi.

But above all, on that day, he was jealous of Hikaru in particular. Hikaru got to go on a date with Haruhi. What he was not jealous of, was that slap. Hikaru felt like he deserved something from Haruhi. Kyōya knew that Hikaru deserved it, but that didn’t change that he hoped never to experience it in his lifetime. He sighed as he thought about that date.

* * *

 

While he usually thought stalking Haruhi to the extent of interfering with her life was an obnoxious waste of time and a gross invasion of her privacy, this time he would gladly follow. But things were going well, he guessed, because the club decided to leave the two be. But when the thunder started and they weren’t back yet, Kyōya learned a new thing: he was scared. Seconds after the first roll of thunder, he got a call from Hikaru. He answered on speaker.

“Is Haruhi back yet?” Hikaru asked, almost as if he didn't care. All the hosts went white.

“NO!” Tamaki yelled.

“Why isn’t she with you?” Karou asked disappointedly.

“That friend of her’s showed up. I left them to their memories. She’s probably with him then.

In the background they heard the owner of the establishment on the phone with said childhood friend, and the group realized that Hikaru was wrong.

“She’s not.” Kyōya said with a master-faked calm. Really he was very worried. But, being an Ootori, he was not given the luxury of wearing his emotions.

“You idiot!” Tamaki screamed at Hikaru, while still only a few inches from Kyōya’s ear. 

“Hikaru, you had better find her.” Kyōya snapped and Tamaki wailed until he realized that the call had ended.

They all waited with baited breath for the two to return home. They came home cold and wet and shaking. But for some reason, they were both smiling.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!” Tamaki yelled. 

“Tamak-” Haruhi tried to calm him down.

“MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER ALL ALONE!”

“But I wasn't alone… Hikaru was there.” She said softly.

“Haru-chan, you should dry off!” Huni popped up.

“Kay.” She brushed passed the group and walked upstairs.

When she was out of earshot, Huni spoke again. “Why did you leave her alone, Hika-chan?”

“I thought she wanted to be alone with that friend of hers…” he mumbled and rubbed his neck. “But we talked about it so can you just leave me alone.”

Later that night, he was sitting in his room unable to focus, as he had learned a new thing about himself: he worried. He was worried about Haruhi. If she would get sick, if she would be able to sleep. He was worried while she was gone that she was lost somewhere, frozen in fear. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get any work done while he worried, so he wandered to her room and knocked on the door, slightly shocked it opened almost instantly.

“I was wondering when you would come.” She smiled. “Everyone else has already stopped by.”

_ Oh…  _ He shifted in his place. “I apologize for disturbing you.” And he moved to go back to his room.

“Kyōya-sempai,” her soft voice stopped him and he turned his face to look over his shoulder.

“Yes?” He asked, just as softly as she had called for him.

“I wish… I wish it was you.” She whispered and closed her bedroom door.

* * *

 

It took him a few days to realize it, but he found out two other things from that date with Hikaru.

The first, he had hope. A chance. The option of winning Haruhi's heart.

The second, was that he really,  _ really _ wanted to win it. 


	4. Kyōya’s Not So Reluctant Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the mall the minded. It was how he got there. But with Haruhi, the mall may be somewhat enjoyable.

* * *

He wouldn’t make his father proud, he would make him desperate and angry and Kyōya would surpass him in every way. Kyōya would make his father fear him. And with that in mind he stayed up till sunrise buying shares, selling stocks, and making deals around the world. He was the richest student in Ouran, he knew that considering he owned about a third of the families’ businesses. He had been working on this project for years now, pulling all-nighters to regain hundreds of thousands lost. He had saved and splurged and created an empire that could rival no one else.

BUT when the club materialized in his room, after only about two and a half hours of sleep… He’d admit that he snapped and indulge himself in, what he hopped would be a few more hours of blissful sleep. Unfortunately, when he woke he was not in his bed, nor his room, nor his house. He was in some god-forsaken mall, left on a bench by his so called best friend, with no phone and no wallet. It was in that moment he decided he was going to kill that imbecile.

“Kyōya-sempai?” He heard her voice over his shoulder. “I didn’t expect to see you here today.”

_ I didn’t expect to be here today. _ He thought as he eyed her up and down. She would at the very least have a phone. He could call for a car and get home to plot Tamaki’s death. At the most she would have a wallet, and a wallet meant money, and money meant food. “How much money do you have on you, Haruhi?”

He did not particularly  _ enjoy _ fast food. He decidedly did not enjoy the lady behind the counter’s version of service, but he could tell she enjoyed to cool type, so he wouldn’t destroy her life. But with the limited budget, this is what they could afford. And he would make sure Tamaki reimbursed the both of them, Haruhi with money and Kyōya… with something. Truth be told, he had never eaten a burger like this in his life. But he was enjoying it, simply because he was spending time with Haruhi. Girls might flirt with him, but she would be the only one he saw. He might be putting on a cold, callous exterior, but inside he was panicking. The indifference he portrayed was a mask. The truth was, he cared. He always had. The only difference between him and Tamaki was that he was taught not to show it from an early age, with lessons he still couldn’t forget. With lessons that kept him up at night sometimes feeling the stinging on his cheeks. And unlike himself, Haruhi was an easy read. She was wondering why he and Tamaki worked together so well. And he wasn’t lying when he said that the glue that held the club together was everyone’s egos. They may have grown to care for eachother, but as long as their ego’s existed, so would the club. They sat in silence for a while, and that silence slowly ate away at his desire to appear that he was indifferent. She was just so… cute… the way she was chewing absentmindedly on her straw and fries. 

“Haruhi,” he looked at her from the soda-pop he was drinking.  _ I’ve heard that some of these are excellent at keeping one up. I may have to try it. _

“Yes, Kyōya-sempai?” She chewed on a fry.

“Would you…” he looked down.  _ How is this so hard?   _ “Would you accompany me shopping today? I do not know how to proceed from here. I heard that there is some sort of event today as well, if you would like to attend.” He quickly stuck the straw in his mouth.

“I would like that very much.” She blushed cutely.

After he quickly got over the initial shock and shook himself mentally out of his daze, he smiled nicely and looked right at her. “Are you done with your fries?”

“Hmm?” She was nibbling absent mindedly on a new fry. “Oh! Well… I am full, but I like cold fries, so I think I may save these for later.”

“Very well. Then should we be off?”

“Okay.” She smiled, wrapped the fries in some paper napkins, and piled everything else on a tray. “Are you done with that?” She pointed at his cup.

“Yes.” He nodded. She grabbed that as well, placed it in the tray, and stood with the pile of garbage. “Where are you taking that?”

“The trash.” She smiled. “You have to clean the table yourself. They'll wipe it down for you, but you have to clear it.”

As they walked next to the product expo, he resisted the urge to take her hand in his. They walked in and immediately something caught his eye. “Black pearls from Ishigagi Island? Odd to find them here, considering how much they go for.” He stated dryly.

“No kidding!” Haruhi examined them more closely. “Although they are lovely.” He caught her mumbling under her breath. “How could you tell where they were from?”

“I am the product of excellent breeding.” He recited the motto he was taught by his father.

“Breeding, huh?” She stated out loud and looked up at him with those big, brown eyes of hers. “You know, sempai, you don’t fool me for a minute.” She smiled and started to walk away.

_ What? _ Kyōya watched as she got farther away before running after her.

“It amazes me that I know so little about your family.” Haruhi thought out-loud.

“That is because there is really nothing for you to know about my family. At least, nothing that should be of interest to you.” He stated matter-of-factually.

“Well that seems to be a little unfair of you, don't you think?” She asked.

“By what do you mean unfair?” He stopped them to ask.

“I mean, you know everything about me and my family, Kyōya-sempai. You even know who my father’s friends from work are. And I know nothing about yours. I call that unfair. And as your friend, I would like to know more about you.” She looked up at the ceiling, clasping her hands behind her back.

“That’s a very intriguing notion, in its own way.” He pondered. The way Haruhi though amazed him. Most of the others knew next to nothing about his family as well, yet they never claimed that it was unfair that he knew almost everything about them.

“For starters, why don’t you tell me about your brothers?” She asked him. “What kind of people are they?”

_ Awful… Horrible… Rotten… No none of those words are good enough. They’ve had it so easy.  _ “They are rather… exceptional. My father puts a lot of stock in them. Though as the third son, things work out differently for me.”

“I didn’t realize you were under so much pressure to succeed, Kyōya-sempai.” She said sadly.

That caught him off guard.  _ How has she been the only one to think this. Everyone else thinks it's normal… And why would she be sad? It has nothing to do with her _ . And then he almost jumped when he felt her hand on his arm. “But I know you are going to do something exceptional. If you ever need to talk about something, you can talk to me.” She smiled.

“There is nothing more fun than the game I am playing, Haruhi.” He smiled down at her. “So there is no pressure. Not anymore.” He was only a few steps away from achieving his goal, and it was making him feel… almost giddy. But when he saw her curl her back and sigh, he felt something else too… almost like regret. He would admit that it seems that he had missed out on something growing up. Some sense of fun that the others had that he didn’t. But they were all the first borns. They all had something that would be given to them. He would have to work for everything. He would…  _ Wait. _ He stopped himself.  _ Is this… the pressure Haruhi was talking about? This knowledge that he was different from everyone that he could say that he was close to. _

But that booth-man… he was about to scam an old lady. And Kyōya wouldn’t let that happen. So maybe he wasn’t as cold and calculating and heartless as he pretended he was, but he didn’t think that was a bad thing. It turned out that she was important for his family's business. That and… he owned the company that her husband was the CEO of.

But Haruhi saw through the story in a second. He was hoping she would, but he didn’t expect her to figure it out so fast. So he quickly looked around for something to change the subject and found something that caught his eye and confused him.

“Hey, Haruhi, do you know about this?” he called over his shoulder. “Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers? It doesn’t make sense… If the primary ingredient is corn, why go through all the trouble of making it taste like fruit? It seems counter intuitive.”

And she started to giggle at him. He was genuinely confused and she was laughing? “That's an intriguing noting, in its own way.” She fired back with a smile.

“Was I being funny?”

“Earlier you were going on and on about how you and Tamaki-sempai are nothing alike. But what you just said about the candy? It sounds exactly like him!” She giggle even harder.

His face softened into a smile. “You think so? This does seem like something he and the twins would fawn over…” Her smiling face popped back into his head. “Very well. I’ll buy them. Haruhi, your wallet.” He got some of the candies and crackers and gave her the receipt.

“Did you want to do anything else?” She asked him.

“We should probably find the others…” He sighed. He didn’t want to but they were probably scaring children and buying out every stall and causing trouble…

“Do you just want to go back to the bench and wait?”

“Sure.” It was as good a plan as any…

They made their way back to the bench and the two sat down. “Kyōya-sempai, I hope you had a good day, regardless of whether or not Tamaki-sempai and the others dragged you here.”

“Huh?” He looked at her. “How did you know?”

“You’ve been more miserable than usual today. Usually when your mood is like this, it means that you’ve been forced into something by Tamaki-sempai. I hope you had at least a little fun.”

“Surprisingly…” He gave her a soft smile, “I did.”

“ATTENTION SHOPPERS!” A voice came over the speakers. “THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR A LITTLE LOST BOY NAMED KYŌYA OOTORI, WHO IS LOST INSIDE THE STORE. REPEAT: KYŌYA OOTORI IS LOST. HIS GUARDIAN IS WAITING FOR HIM AT THE CENTER FLOOR INFORMATION COUNTER. KYŌYA IS 5 FEET 11 INCHES TALL WITH BLACK HAIR AND WEARING PRESCRIPTION GLASSES.”

He stood calmly and straightened his glasses. “That damn idiot.” He grumbled. “ I’ll KILL him!” He growled to Haruhi. “Let’s go.”

They quickly, and sneakily, made their way to the information counter, to find the entire Host Club waiting for him.

“Kyōya!!! There you are! We were so worried...” Tamaki cried. “And why is Haruhi with you?”

“Yay! Haru-chan has come to play with us!” Honey cried out.

“YAAY! Play! Play! Play!” The twins chanted.

“Sorry, guys, but I’m exhausted.” She moaned. “It has been a very long day for me.”

Suddenly, Tamaki was on the floor being licked by a dog. “What is with the dog?” Kyōya asked calmly.

“Isn’t she amazing!? I got her at a place called a pet shop!”

“And how exactly am I like this moron?” Kyōya asked Haruhi.

She just started giggling. “You may not want to admit, but I know you couldn’t have seen that lady’s ring. I know you're not as selfish as you claim. But I’ll let you pretend. I’ll let you pretend that you're just a big jerk, when in reality being a nice guy comes so easily to you.” She smiled. “It just seems counterintuitive to me.” She gave him a little smile and started to walk away. 

He gave a little laugh and watched her walk away. “That’s a very intriguing notion in its own way.”

* * *

 

When he got home that afternoon, he looked at his portfolio. He could stop now and have more than enough money for the rest of his life. But what about... 

He opened a new tab on his web browser and clicked on the “Create an Account” button. He quickly transferred some of his money into the account and looked to the “Account Holder” box.

_ Name… _ he smiled as he typed,  _ Haruhi Fujioka _ . 


	5. The Not First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyōya never played the hero. But maybe...
> 
> Just this once.

* * *

When she left this morning, she was expecting the Host Club to show up, not Lobelia. Yet somehow, here she was, being smothered by girls while wearing a uniform for a school not her own. Honestly, she would have preferred the twins and Tamaki, simply because she knew that Mori or Kyōya would be around to save her. But she couldn’t rely on them forever, so she shoved them off and tried to go.

And then they asked her to do a musical with them. _HA!_ She couldn’t sing to save her life. There is no way she would do that. But even when she knew she was being manipulated, she couldn’t resist one of the Lobelia’s sob stories about her mother.

* * *

When Tamaki had said ‘let’s go visit Haruhi’ Kyōya never imagined that they would end up at _Lobelia_ of all places. With Haruhi’s father. After listening to the simple fact that Haruhi’s mother was a Zuka-Fan. Haruhi wanted to be just like her mother, but Kyōya would hate himself if he let her turn into one of the Zuka-Club. She was a host and (even if it had to be fake) she had a debt to repay. He refused to wear the shirt. Somehow, Honey-sempai had talked Mori into a shirt, but he was off in the corner silently pouting. While the club was going on and on about Haruhi’s bad acting, Kyōya set into action. He just so happened to own the company that was in control of Lobelia, so he could get in somehow, he just had to think. _The new media system!_ He remembered after a moment, so he made a few calls and made his way to the sound booth. _Technology really is amazing…_

But when he saw her on that stage, covered in makeup, he winced. She looked like a clown. He waited for the club to get her off the stage, but that wasn’t happening and it was almost time for the kiss…

Lights went off and the idiots got caught. _Sigh… plan B it is then._ He pulled out his phone and made the call. Yes, he would embarrass Haruhi, but that would be better than having an insane young lady kiss her. While it was worth it to see the idiot get crushed under the weight of everything, he went quickly back to work so that he could save her from the Lobelia girls and her crazy father. He hurried down to the stage and held out his hand. “Haruhi!” He called.

* * *

 She saw her exit and she took it, she wasn’t stupid after all. Kyōya pulled her through the theater and to a limo where he (not so nicely) shoved her and told Tachibana to ‘move’. She slumped, all sense of dignity gone, into her seat as the car pulled out of Lobelia Academy.

“Are you alright, Haruhi?” He asked her.

“Ugh… maybe.” She pushed herself up and started to rub off the endless makeup on her face.

“Here.” He handed her a bag.

She opened it and found some clothes, along with a packet of cleansing wipes. “Thank you, Kyōya-sempai.” She smiled and opened the wipes. Several minutes of scrubbing, and most of the wipes later, she realized she didn’t know the area they were in. “Um, sempai?”

“Yes, Haruhi?” He was looking out the window.

“Where are we?” She looked as trees flew passed her window.

“I don’t know.” He smiled and looked at her. “I thought it better if you were able to escape to a place where you wouldn’t be found.” Just then her phone rang. “Or would you like to go home to your father and Tamaki?” He smirked.

She felt herself go white and she answered the phone. “Hello?” She held the phone away from her ear.

“HARUHIIIIII!” She saw Tachibana  jump at the sound of her father’s voice over the phone. “YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!”

“I will not come home until you calm down.” She said into the phone.

“YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!” He yelled.

“I’m with Kyōya-sempai.” She told him.

“PUT THAT YOUNG MAN ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!” He demanded.

“As long as you promise not to yell.”

“Yes, yes, put him on!”

“Dad, I mean it.” She warned.

“Fine…” He grumbled.

_BE CAREFUL_ , she mouthed as she handed over the phone.

“Hello, this is Kyōya.” He said seriously.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!?” He yelled.

“You can hang up now, Kyōya-sempai.” Haruhi announced.

“NO! No… Apologies. Kyōya, where are you?” Her father demanded.

“I am going to take Haruhi to dinner.” Kyōya stated simply. Her father said something quietly that she couldn’t hear. “When she is ready to come home, I will bring her forthwith.” Was Kyōya’s reply. “Goodbye, sir.” He hung up the phone and handed it back to her. “We don't… that is if you are not hungry I will understand, but I will advise you that you should eat something.”

“Thank you, Kyōya-sempai.” She smiled. “Um… has all that makeup come off?”

Kyōya leaned forwards and studied her face. He reached for the packet, took out a wipe, and started to gently rub at the leftover makeup.She didn't have that much makeup left over, but after his revelation he decided he would pursue Haruhi, this would be the perfect opportunity to officially start. As he gently rubbed at the makeup that _was_ left, he noticed that they had not stopped staring at each other. He had gotten lost in the changing color of her eyes from brown, to honey, to bronze and back again. After a he realized he was staring, he swallowed and pulled away. “That should be all…” He said and handed her the wipe.

“Uh, sempai… would you” she started to ask him something.  

“What is it, Haruhi?” He smiled.

“Since there's quite a lot of room in your limo, and the dress is…” she took a breath. “Would you… getthezipper?”

“Huh?” Kyōya's eyed went wide. He wouldn't make her ask again, but it still shocked him that she asked him to do something like that. “Uh… of course.”

She turned around slowly, swinging her knees to help face her back to him. “Thank you.” She whispered.

He swallowed as he slowly moved the zipper down her back, releasing it as soon as he thought that she would be able to reach it, then quickly moved across the limo to sit on the other side to give her some space, burying himself into a book. He heard the rustle of fabrics and a few grunts before a pink monstrosity was in his face. “WHA-?” He started to pull it away when he realized that it was the dress Haruhi had been wearing. Some more rustling, a few grunts, and a curse that Kyōya didn't realized Haruhi knew, later he heard her voice again.

“You can look now.” She said.

He pushed the fabric away and let it fall to the floor. “Haruhi, you--”

“Excuse me, sir, but we've arrived.” Tachibana interrupted.


	6. Kyōya and Haruhi's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just this once, maybe he could take an uncalculated risk,

* * *

 “Where are we, exactly?” Haruhi looked out the window.

“I believe…” Kyōya looked out the window next to her, “we are at some sort of fair or festival.”

The door opened and Tachibana smiled. “Sir. Miss.” They had created a crowd of people, who were watching to see who would get out of the limo.

“Thank you.” Kyōya got out and held his hand out to Haruhi. “Let’s go.”

“Thank you, Kyōya-sempai.” She smiled and took his hand.

“Would you like something to eat first, or would you like to look around?”

“I am hungry…” She thought outloud.

“Then food it is.” He smiled and the two started walking.

They waited in the line by the noodle stand in comfortable silence. It was only when Kyōya looked down that he realized that their hands were even more entwined them when he had pulled her away from the growing crowd. He bit the inside of his cheek and went back to staring at her.

“Ooh! I see a table.” She pointed. “Let me give you my share of the money and grab it.” She pulled her hand, only to realize that she pulled Kyōya closer. “Sorry…”

“It is not a problem, Haruhi.” He gave her a soft smile. “Although, I would prefer for us to stick together.”

“Why?” She looked up at him with those big, brown, innocent doe eyes of hers and Kyōya felt the ice around his heart start to melt. She had been chipping away at it, little by little, but it was that moment that he truly realized how _good_ she was.

“I will tell you when we have acquired a seat.” He said firmly and looked back to the large batch of noodles being made. They stayed in that position, their arms touching, until they received their trays of noodles. Kyōya quickly won the argument of who would pay for dinner at citing convenience, for it was just simpler for one person to foot all of the bill to be paid back at a later date, and made their way to the table that they had spotted earlier. When they arrived, however, they found it occupied and meandered over to a bench under some half-bloomed cherry blossom trees. They began to consume their dinners, Haruhi admiring the taste more than he was, in the same silence that was present before. Kyōya admired that about the relationship that the two shared. If there was nothing that needed to be said, they didn't say it. There was no need to fill uncomfortable silence. There was just good conversation where he held onto every word she said while trying his hardest to appear indifferent.

“So Kyōya-sempai,” she smiled, “why didn't you to want separate?”

His noodles seemed to stick in his throat. “Well…” He took a deep breath, “well, Haruhi…” And Kyōya experienced for the first time, the feeling of not being able to say what he wanted, to be at a loss for words. “Haruhi,” he began again, “would I be mistaken in my belief that we are friends?”

She smiled, recognizing his struggle. “Yes, Kyōya-sempai, I consider us friends. Would I be mistaken that you think the same.”

“That is an interesting notion-”

“In its own way?” She finished for him. “So we are friendly?”

“We are friends.” He sighed. “But… that does not… seem… to be… enough.”

“Sempai?”

“The reason why I did not want us to separate is that I would very much like to treat this as a date.”

“A date?”

Kyōya sighed. There was the head tilt, the innocence, the inability to realize she had the host club under her thumb. “Yes, Haruhi. A date.”

She smiled and looked back down to her food. “That’s an interesting notion-” she brushed her fingers against his before gently linking one of her fingers around his pinky. “In its own way.”

“What does that mean?” He looked down at her.

“The great Shadow King doesn’t know what something means?” She teased.

“I would know what you meant if you spoke clearly.” He snapped lightly.

“It means…” she turned her head to face him with a pretty blush across her face, “I would like very much for this to be a date.”

“Really?” His appearance softened.

“Mmm.” She nodded once and went back to her noodles.

“Haruhi…” he called softly.

“Mmm?” She smiled at him.

“I need my right hand to eat.” He smiled back.

“Oh….” She blushed even deeper and pulled her hand back quickly.

“Haruhi,” Kyōya said softly, “I liked it.”

“What?”

“The way…” He coughed to clear his throat. “The way your fingers felt when you took my hand. I liked it.” _God… If you had told me I would say something that made me sound like TAMAKI of all people, I would have said you were crazy_ , he thought to himself.

“Good.” She told him and the two finished their dinner in comfortable silence that they had earlier.

They wandered around after dinner, looking into all the different booths and holding hands when Kyōya noticed that Haruhi was eyeing one corner of the isle they were walking down. He looked in that direction and smiled. “Do you want to get some cotton candy?” He smiled softly.

“Are you sure you can’t read minds?” She laughed softly.

“Yes,” he chuckled softly, “I am sure that I do not have that ability. You have just been eyeing the cotton candy of various people for the the past five minutes.”

The two made their way to the stand and purchased their treats when Haruhi noticed a sign.

“There are fireworks soon.”

“Would you like to stay and watch them?”

“Yes. But-” she shivered lightly, “it is getting cold.”

“It looks like a vendor is selling some blankets over at that end.” Kyōya pointed in the direction that the they were headed before they stopped for the cotton candy and made their way to get some blankets.

“Hello there, dearies.” The old lady at the booth smiled. “Would you like to purchase one of my blankets?”

“Yes please.” Haruhi looked at them. They seemed to be warm.

“How about two? One to sit on and one to wrap around you?” Kyōya asked her.

“Will you be cold?” Haruhi asked softly.

“Then we can share a blanket.” He smiled down at her noting she was blushing ever so slightly.

She felt herself blushing and blushed even more, noting to herself that she probably resembled a tomato before she nodded in agreement.

“What colors would you like dearies?” The old lady smiled at them, drawing no attention to their blushes.

“Blue.” “Green.” They spoke at the same time.

“Of course.” She reached behind her and pulled out two large blankets and handed them to their requesters.

Kyōya quickly handed over some money and the two of them made their way to the hill next to the festival. Others had already begun to lay down blankets, some were even having a picnic, all getting ready for the fireworks that were going to begin. Haruhi sent a quick message to her father informing him of her plans before shutting off the sound on her phone and took the purple blanket from Kyōya.

“Why did you choose blue, Haruhi?” Kyōya asked as she took it out of his arms.

“I’m giving it to you.” She blushed faintly, hoping the darkness covered it. “When the evening is over. And I don’t imagine your room has a lot of color in it. So I figured that I would give you a dark blue blanket to add some color into your life. Why did you choose purple?”

“I had much the same plan.” He smiled. “I would like you to keep at least one of the two blankets, and I do not imagine that you would have liked the pink one.”

“Green is one of my favorite colors.” She told him.

“I have noticed.”

“Don't tell Tamaki-sempai though. He'll turn it into a nightmare. And your favorite color?”

“I quite like the color blue. Do you find pleasure in any other colors?” Kyōya set down the blue blanket down on the grass while Haruhi unfolded her blanket.

“I only have one other.” She looked at him and smiled. “Grey.”

“Grey? Is that not a boring color?”

“At first glance it appears cold, yes. But it is so versatile, and there are so many different versions of it. I find, that in a sea of bright colors, grey can be very soothing.”

Kyōya took in what she had to say as she sat down. Grey… that was the color of his eyes, he knew that. Was she talking about him? Was he grey? He knew what the others thought of him. He was calculating, ruthless, and manipulative. He got what he wanted. He always did.

“Kyōya-sempai?” Haruhi looked

“Is there any other reason you like the color grey, Haruhi?” He tested his hypothesis.

“Yes, there is.” She smiled at him as he sat down on the grass, noting that it was oddly comfortable to sit on.

“And that would be?” He looked at her.

“Probably why I know that, while you like the color blue quite a bit, you also like the color brown.”

He smiled. “I do believe you are right. So,” He looked out at the sea of people in front of him, “you find me soothing?”

“Yes. But it is more than that. When mixed in with the others colors, like Huni-sempai’s pink, or the twins orange and red, you are stable. But did you know there are around 34 shades of grey?” She smiled. “People think grey is cold and boring. But if you take the time to really look at it, you would find there is more to grey than meets the eye. It also blends in well with others while standing out. Take the color blue for example. I think that Mori-sempai best represents the color blue. And on his own, he appears soft yet steady. A bit unapproachable, like the sea, but he is constant. Add in grey and I see Cadet Grey. Cool and firm and strong. They use Cadet Grey in the United States as military uniforms. When I combine you and Mori-sempai in my head, I see cool thinking, calculated action, and a strong back bone. Cadet Grey fits that color very well.”

“And what is Tamaki’s color?”

“Tamaki is purple to me. Purple is known to be the color of royalty so it is hard to separate Tamaki and the color purple. Purple comes on a bit too strong for my tastes. It often changes in my mind and makes everything seem more exciting than it should be. But when you are around, Tamaki changes. He calms down in his voice just enough that I can see it: rose quartz. It is still purple, but it no longer bothers me.” She smiled. “I am aware you read my medical file. Ask the question that makes you look so shocked.”

“Do you see in color?”

She laughed. “Most people see in color, Kyōya-sempai.”

_Damn it!_ She had made him ask a foolish question. He hadn’t done that in years. “What I meant was, could you please explain what you mean when you say you see color when others are around and it changing in your head?”

“I have a form of synesthesia known as chromesthesia. Some people who have it also have perfect pitch. I was not gifted with that type of chromesthesia. It is not in my file, because I asked my doctor for it to be kept off. I did not want to live with the attention that it brings and become some party trick.”

“You aren’t a party trick.” He murmered softly. “And I find your synesthesia fascinating. I will have to do more research on the subject. Would you mind elaborating at a later date? I would love to know your opinions on it.”  
“That sounds nice, Kyōya-sempai. It’s a date.” She smiled as the first whizzing of fireworks could be heard. “OH!” She jumped happily. “They’re starting!”


	7. Soft Haruhi, Sleepy Haruhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Haruhi is a cuddly Haruhi.

* * *

 

As they watched the fireworks, Kyōya was struck again by the contradiction that was Haruhi Fujioka. She was afraid of thunderstorms, yet not of fireworks. Personally he couldn’t tell the difference. They both made sudden loud noises and had bright flashes of light. Both made her jump. Yet there she was, staring up at the flashes of color, her face reflecting the pinks, blues, greens, and golds of the fireworks. After the first wave died down, Haruhi leaned into him, putting her head gently on his shoulder and he was unable to continue his study of her profile. Instead he was able to take in her softness. The way the skin of her arm felt against his hand as he wrapped his arm around her. How, when she shifter to wrap the blanket tighter around them, she let out a soft little grunt. The way little wisps of hair that got caught in the breeze tickled against his neck and jaw. It seemed that everything about Haruhi was soft. And she seemed comfortable. As the fireworks died down, Kyōya felt that Haruhi had gone limp. He laughed softly. She had fallen asleep. Leave it to Haruhi to be a contradiction: afraid of thunderstorms, but can sleep through a fireworks show.

Kyōya pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his driver, who appeared in an instant. 

“Get the blankets.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kyōya picked up Haruhi and she nuzzled into his neck. 

“Pardon my forwardness, but she seems like a very nice girl.”

“She is, Tachibana.” He instinctively held her tighter.

Tachibana got the door. “Where to?”

“The Fujioka residence.”

“Yes sir.”

The ride was silent, Kyōya lost in his thoughts. It was something that he did not partake in often. Thoughts blurred into other thoughts. His mind was both sharp and fuzzy. He was aware of everything and nothing. When he stopped, they were about five minutes from Haruhi’s home.

“Haruhi.” He gave her a little shake. She groaned and buried her face into his chest. 

Tachibana gave a rare, solitary laugh. “You won’t be able to wake her, sir. And in my experience with my wife, you shouldn’t try.”

They pulled up to her apartment and Kyōya lifted her out of the car after Tachibana opened the door. “Hand me the purple blanket.” He informed Tachibana as he waited for the gift.

Tachibana retrieved it and gently laid it over the sleeping girl. “I will be back shortly.” He took a breath and headed up to the apartment, gently pushing the door bell.

The door was thrown open, an angry Ranka poised to start yelling. One look at his daughter, and he just sighed and stood aside. “Put her in her room, we need to talk.”

“I would prefer to wait until Haruhi is awake for this conversation.”

“I understand. But we still need to talk.”

“Of course.” He smiled, gave a polite head nod, and went to the bedroom he knew to be Haruhi’s. He gently placed her on the bed, making sure to pay special attention that her head was placed on her pillow. He removed her shoes and re-straightened the blanket that was wrapped around her legs. He brushed her hair out of her face, noting that it was noticeably longer than when it was styled at the beginning of the year. He stood and turned to find he was being watched. 

“You really will love her, won’t you.” Ranka sighed.

“I-”

“You don’t need to answer. It wasn’t a question. Well,” Ranka sighed, “better you than the blonde. Come on. I want to have this conversation sitting down before I have to go to work.” Kyōya followed the father to the living room, joining Ranka at the low table. “Now, to begin with, I want your word that you are not toying with my daughter. And know I will know if you lie.”

“I give you my word that I am not toying with your daughter.” Kyōya swore.

“Good. That makes this easy.” Ranka sighed. “You bring her home before I come back from work. You keep her safe. You trust her. And most importantly, you let her make her own choices. Those are my rules.”

“I promise.”

“Do you realize what you just promised?”

“You are rightfully concerned that I am using your daughter in some way, therefore you want to know that she comes home at night. Also you are, again rightfully, concerned that I will manipulate and control Haruhi for my own ends. You want her to remain independent of me in as many ways as she can. I want the same thing. I do not wish to control her, Ranka. I-”

“Do not say you love her yet. You have had, what  _ one  _ date?”

“I care about Haruhi. Very much.” Kyōya protested. “I know that it is not love. But it has the potential to be that given time. I care about Haruhi the way she is. I do not want her to change.”

Ranka considered his words, then gave a satisfied nod. “Good. Now, the other thing that I would like for you to talk about. What do you know about the girls that Haruhi is friends with from your school?”

“Girls?” That took Kyōya by surprise. “I was unaware that Haruhi had any female friends.”

“She has been keeping it secret even from me. She does not know I know. I only know because I received a call from one of them on the phone asking about the meeting time of a tea that they were going to.”

“Would you like me to look into it?” Kyōya offered.

“No. If you do not know, then I would like you to not dig. I understand it is against your nature. But remember your promise. You are going to trust her, are you not?”

“I will.” Kyōya was trying to figure out the girls in his head. Renege was probably one of them… But who were the others? How many were there?

“Kyōya…” Ranka pulled him out of his daze. “I can see you thinking. You break this promise even once and I will not be so kind.”

“I understand.”

“Good. I need to go to work now.” Ranka stood. “I assume that you will inform Haruhi of this discussion?”

“Yes.” Kyōya stood. “Would you like to ride with me to work?”

“Thank you, but no. The club is close enough, you know that.” Ranka smiled, crossing the apartment to open the door. “You have a pleasant evening.” He stated while Kyōya left the apartment, double locking it behind him.

“You as well, Ranka.” He smiled and headed towards his car. Tachibana had the door open and waiting for him. “Home, please.”

“Yes sir.” Tachibana nodded. 

“Wait.” Kyōya stared back at the apartment. 

“Sir?”

“Never mind.”

“Will you be telling your father about this evening, sir?”

“I believe my father already knows, Tachibana.”

“Very well sir.” Tachibana started the car and drove off. “If I may make a personal comment, sir?”

“Yes, Tachibana?”

“I believe she will be very good for you sir. From what I have seen from tonight and the other days I have watched that Host Club of yours.”

“You think she will be  _ good  _ for me? What does that mean Tachibana?”

“Do not think that I cannot see that your wealth does more harm in her eyes than good.” Tachibana smiled. “It is nice to see a young lady who you have to work for, but not maintain.”

“Tachibana, please speak clearly. You know I hate your riddles.” Kyōya sighed. 

“You are constantly around young ladies who enjoy all the benefits that your name provide, correct?”

“Yes, Tachibana.” Kyōya sighed. He had learned that at a young age and remembered it well.

“All except Miss Fujioka.” Tachibana stated. “She cares about you. She cares about who you are and what you say and how you act. I saw that today in the car, sir. She is good for you, because she is good to you.”

Kyōya stared at the eyes of his driver through the mirror. Never had Tachibana been this forward with him. He had watched over Kyōya since Kyōya was a child. Kyōya would say that Tachibana knew him better than his own family. For Tachibana to be saying this to him, he must believe that Kyōya needs to hear it. And then it hits him. What had been floating through his head all day, what made him be lost in thought. It was Haruhi. She made him relax. She made him feel comfortable. He realized how nice it had been to turn set his mind free, to let it wander where it wanted, to think about the feeling of the setting sun through the windows of the car and how the glow probably made Haruhi shine like some sort of fairy tale creature. Or the way that the pink fabric covering his eyes was, while made excellently, a truly horrendous creation and he thought of many ways to dispose of that all made him exceedingly happy. Like setting it alight with gasoline or giving it to some dogs and cats to shred apart at their leisure. Haruhi would like that one, once she got used to the idea, because it would still have a use in its destruction. Everything he thought of today in his wandering mind went back to Haruhi. He smiled and sighed. “I do believe that you are right, Tachibana. Haruhi Fujioka is a good match for me. I wonder…”

“What do you wonder, sir?”

“I wonder if she will make me better.”

“That is an intriguing notion, sir.” Tachibana smiled. “In its own way.”


	8. The Secrets Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets come out.

* * *

 

Kyōya watched Haruhi more closely after that night. Not because he didn’t trust her, but because he couldn’t help himself. She would send him glances, with a coy smile. After the incident with the Lobelia girls, the two agreed that it would be best to wait for things to calm down before they informed the rest of the host club about their decision to pursue something more romantic. Today was that day. Once the host club was over for the day they would tell the rest. Kyōya was most worried about Tamaki. The twins would try something, he knew that. But Tamaki… there were so many options. He could ignore it, either because he didn’t want to hear it or because he wouldn’t believe them. He could get angry. He could fall into his depressed hamster mode, ripping up paper in the closet. He could do all these things, he could react in some way that Kyōya couldn’t predict. And chances are, that he would try to disassemble the host club. While some would probably benefit by it, Kyōya would admit that he had sentimental feelings towards the entity that had been nothing but a pain for him. Yet, despite his preparation, as the clock moved closer to showing that the club activities were ending, he found himself wishing that time would stall so that he could have a little more time to prepare. It was a familiar hand that pulled him from his thoughts.

“Kyōya-sempai,” Haruhi smiled down at him, “it’s time.”

“Yes, it is, Haruhi. Thank you for noticing.” He closed his laptop and stood, looking around to find that all of the guests had gone. “Could I have your attention?”

“What is it, Kyōya?” Tamaki came over in a flourish. “Do you have an even planned for us?”

“While we do need to start thinking about several events, no. This is something more personal.”

“Are you alright, Kyōya?” Huni rushed over to him. “You aren’t sick are you?” His eyes filled with tears.

“No, I am not sick Huni.” He gave a gentle smile. _Yes… I will miss this._

“The Shadow King is smiling!” One of the twins backed away.

“Something’s very wrong.” The other joined him.

“We promise we didn’t do it!” The cried out together.

“Hikaru, Karou, this is about us.” Haruhi stood next to him.

“Ah.” Mori nodded. “Come Huni. This does not involve us.”

“Oh. Is it about them dating?” Huni smiled.

“Ah.”

“Okay!” He hopped up on Mori’s back. “See you tomorrow!” He waved and the two hosts left.

“Kyōya call them back!” Tamaki was white. “They’re lying about my little girl.”

“They aren’t Tamaki-sempai.” Haruhi smiled.

He felt her brush her hand against his and on impulse he reached out and took it. “I thought we agreed to keep it from all members of the club, Haruhi.” He smiled.

“We did. But I did also say that if asked I wouldn’t lie.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “I am not as clueless as people believe me to be. I know all of you harbor feelings for me. But I ask that you respect mine. Please.”

“So you just led us on!” Hikaru yelled.

“It isn’t like that Hikaru.” Karou tried to calm his brother down.

“What about our date!” He snapped at her. “Why did you go on that if you didn’t want to be with us? You are ours!” He cried.

“No.” She shook her head sadly. “I am my own. I belong to no one other than myself. Hikary, and Karou are my best friends. And I love you-”

“THEN WHY HIM?” Hikaru was sobbing now.

“Hikaru, I love you like a brother.” She stepped forwards and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. “You can never be replaced. I am sure that someone will come along who will make you forget about your romantic feelings for me.” She experimentally pet his hair.

“Hikaru,” Karou stood next to his brother, “do you want to go home?”

Hikaru just stood there sobbing.

“Hikaru, how about I come to your house this weekend? I’ll let you dress me up however you want.” Haruhi tried. “Within reason, of course. And we can play video games and I can make you some of that boxed curry you like and bring over some candy and coffee and other things for you to try.”

“Wouldn’t you rather spend time with _him_?” Hikaru spat.

“I would like to spend my time however I choose. And this weekend, I would like to spend some time with you.”

“Fine. Can you come over on Saturday?”

“Yes. We can talk in more detail later. But I think you should go home and get some sleep.” She handed him into the arms of his brother and watched as the two headed out.

Kyōya sighed. Now it was his turn to deal with his best friend. “Tamaki-”

“You-Why-How did you trick her?”

“I didn’t trick her, Tamaki.” Kyōya sighed.

“I am her daddy! She needs to be with me!”

“You are not her father, Tamaki.”

“But then why? Why do I feel so upset that you are taking her away from me.”

“Firstly, she was never yours. Secondly, think about all the reasons that you would feel that way.”

“The only other reason would be because I lo-” He stopped and stared at Haruhi. “NO! She is my precious, darling daughter. To feel like that…” He trailed off. “But you said I was like your father.”

“Yes.” She smiled sadly. “You and he act very similarly. But you are not a father figure to me.”

“If I feel like that you should be with me then!”

“Tamaki, I’m warning you now…” Kyōya looked his friend dead in the eye. “Do not finish that thought in your head.” Kyōya sighed again. “We will talk about this on Saturday, when Haruhi goes to visit the twins.”

“Kyōya why-”

“We should talk about this later. I’m taking Haruhi to dinner.” He gave her hand a little tug. “I will see you tomorrow, Tamaki.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Tamaki-sempai.” Haruhi added quietly before heading out of the room on her own.

“Tamaki-” Kyōya sighed. “I promise we will talk about this.” And Kyōya followed Haruhi out of the room, finding her leaning against a window frame looking out over the lawn. “Haruhi-”

“Are you alright, Kyōya?” She looked at him.

“Yes, Haruhi. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Tamaki-sempai is your friend.” She turned to look at him will still leaning against the window.

“Everything will work out. You will go to spend the day with the twins and I will spend some time with Tamaki. Things will will be fine.” He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. “Now, what would you like for dinner?”

“Did you not have a plan?”

“I do have a plan. You tell me what you want for dinner. I take you somewhere that makes that food.” He shrugged. “Oh, and you don’t pay.”

“As long as it isn’t added to my debt.” She teased.

“Nothing we ever do together will be added to your debt.” He said seriously. He meant it too. The last thing he wanted was to trap Haruhi with him. Did he want her to leave? Never. But he would not condemn Haruhi to a life of unhappiness.

“HARUHI!” A brunette called out to them.

“Mai!” Haruhi smiled and waved.

“Are we still going to meet for lunch tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Have you given any thought as to who we could get to join us?”

“Yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She waved and kept going.

“How did you meet Mai Hamamoto? And what are you talking about at lunch tomorrow?”

Haruhi smiled up at him. “You’ll see.”

“You,” he gave a chuckle, “are the only person who can keep secrets from me.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. So what would you like for dinner.”

“I would like…” She smiled up at him, “Yakisoba from that stand by my house.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Kyōya smiled down at her. “Just let me send a text message first.” He pulled out his phone, sent a quick message, and returned his attention to her. “Now, yakisoba?”

“Yakisoba.” She nodded and pulled him down the hall.

“The food isn’t going anywhere.” He laughed.

“No, but if we get there before six, we get the yakisoba at half price!”

Kyōya laughed. “Alright then. Let’s try to get there before six. But at least let’s enjoy the walk.”

Haruhi slowed down a little bit. “Better?”

Kyōya stopped and pulled her into his arms. “Yes.”

* * *

 

Tamaki stood there, staring at the door. His best friend was dating Haruhi? But Tamaki was the princely type. All the guests fawned over him! He ran to the door and saw the two in a conversation

“-didn’t have a plan?” Haruhi was teasing Kyōya! Was she crazy?

“I do have a plan. You tell me what you want for dinner. I take you somewhere that makes that food.” Kyōya shrugged. “Oh, and you don’t pay.” Tamaki was shocked. Kyōya looked so relaxed.

“As long as it isn’t added to my debt.” Haruhi was smiling. _That has to be it_ , Tamaki thought, _she’s with him to remove her debt faster!_

“Nothing we ever do together will be added to your debt.” Kyōya said seriously. He was leaning forwards. _A kiss? No….. no, no, no!_

“HARUHI!” A young lady ran down the hallway.

“Mai!” Haruhi smiled and waved.

“Are we still going to meet for lunch tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Have you given any thought as to who we could get to join us?” _Join us? Her and Kyōya? What is he doing?_

“Yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Mai rushed past them.

“How did you meet Mai Hamamoto? And what are you talking about at lunch tomorrow?”

Haruhi smiled up at him. “You’ll see.”

“You,” he gave a chuckle, “are the only person who can keep secrets from me.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. So what would you like for dinner.”

Tamaki stood there watching all of this, his best friend flirt with the girl who he wanted to protect. It made his blood boil. But Kyōya looked so happy, and Haruhi looked at him like she had stars in her eyes. His phone buzzed.

 

> **Kyōya:** Don’t follow us on our date, Tamaki. I will see you tomorrow.

He sighed. _The shadow king strikes again._ He closed the club room door and went to collect his things. _I guess we’ll talk about things tomorrow_.


	9. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things that Haruhi was afraid of, this was not one of them.

* * *

 

There was no way he was helping them scare Haruhi. He was really very worried about leaving her alone with the twins in, what was fundamentally, a free-for-all haunted house. He had a nice halloween planned for them. She would come to his house, his brothers would scowl lightly at her, his sister would faun until his father grumbled to leave the two of them in peace. He didn’t like that his father was able to surprise him as much as he had when he had introduced Haruhi to the family.

* * *

 

“Why did you bring her.” His father snapped at him. “You know how I feel about that worthless club of yours.”

“Haruhi is the scholarship student, father.”

“That doesn’t make things better.” His father growled at him.

“Hush now dear,” his mother soothed, “I think she is rather cute.”

“I don’t want some gold digging _client_ after my son. I have plans for him.”

“Shouldn’t you get to know me before you assume anything?” Haruhi looked up at his father. Her hand was shaking in his, her eyes locked on his father’s face.

“Did you say something to me, little common girl?”  
“I have a name, sir. And it is Haruhi Fujioka. I work with your son in the club. I have perfect grades, and I work hard. I am making plans to go abroad to college, and I plan on paying my own way. And don’t,” she glared at the man in front of her, “for one second, think that I haven’t seen the bruises that you have given your son. I first thought it was one of his brothers, but standing here in front of all of you, you, sir, are the only one capable of that. He tries to cover them up, and to the untrained eye he is very good at it. But I recognized the markers. Note that I have read the Act on the Prevention, etc. of Child Abuse from 2002 as well as the Child Welfare Act of 1947. I have full right to report you.”

Everyone stared down at Haruhi. It was never uncommon for a parent of their class to raise a hand to their children. This was, however, the first time they were threatened.

“What did you say to me?” His father growled.

“For a man with three exceptional sons, your hatred for your third surprises me. You aren’t upset because of the host club. You’re upset at something else, aren’t you?” She examined his face

He stared down at her. “What do you want from this family?”

She stared back. “All I want,” she smiled, “is for Kyōya to be happy.”

“And if I disown him?”

“Then I will endeavor to make him happy by myself.”

His father squinted down at Haruhi and Kyōya tried to pull her back to him, to protect her.

“This girl…” His father eyed Haruhi and sighed. “Fine.” He snapped, turned, and left the room.

* * *

 

Ever since that, his father had made a point to ignore him. Kyōya wasn’t bothered by that. It was better than being yelled at. The only time his father ever talked to him was to enquire after Haruhi, and it was usually after dates. At first he thought that it was to see if Haruhi was really only after the money. But after several dates that cost little to no money, even to Haruhi, his father seemed to loose some of his apparent concern. After that his father’s questions seemed to become genuine curiosity. He would ask where they went, what they did, the last time, he had even asked if Kyōya had enjoyed himself. He heard a massive collective scream from the main hall and he, as well as the rest of the host club ran for the doors.

“What happened?” Tamaki cried out.

The group was laying on the floor, pointing at the windows.

“Tamaki, I think your little joke has gone on long enough.” Kyōya walked over and helped Haruhi up.

They got the rest of the students home and they filed into a car to drop Haruhi off at her house. “HikARUUUU!” Tamaki wailed. “What were you doing to my beloved Haruhi!”

“What?” Kyōya’s eyes snapped to the twins.

“NOTHING!” Hikaru blushed and quickly moved his gaze away.

“Are you talking about the net?” Haruhi looked at Tamaki. “How do you know about that Tamaki-sempai?”

“I-well-that is-  
“What about a net?” Kyōya glared at the group of the top of his glasses.

“We were running,” Haruhi moved next to him, “and I tripped over a rope, and that set off a net. I had to cut Hikaru and myself out.”

“She carries a sewing kit with her!” Hikaru told the group.

“Are either of you injured?”

“No, Kyōya.” Haruhi smiled.

They stopped at her apartment and Kyōya walked her to her door. “Are you sure you aren’t hurt?”

“I’m sure, Kyōya.” She inserted her key into the lock. “Kyōya?”

“Yes, Haruhi?”

“If-” she took a breath, “if I can’t sleep tonight-”

“You can call me.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to make sure those idiots aren’t destroying my car.”

She laughed. “Good night, Kyōya.”

“Good night, Haruhi.”

He got back to her car to find the host club oddly silent. “What were you doing?”

“Nothing Kyo-chan!” Huni smiled. “Hey, Mori!”

“Yes?”

“Wouldn’t Kurakano be a good choice?” Huni bounced in his seat.

Mori gave some thought. “Yes.”

“We should tell Haru-chan tomorrow!”

Mori gave a nod. “Sleep.”

“Okay, Mori.” Huni curled up into a ball next to Mori and closed his eyes.

“A good choice for what Mori?” One of the twins asked.

“Soga is in love with her, you know.” The other said.

Mori just looked out the window.

“By the way.” Kyōya looked at the twins. “I will be looking at the security footage from tonight to figure out what happened to Haruhi. Am I going to find something I don’t like, Hikaru?”

Hikaru gulped. “Maybe. But nothing happened. I swear!”

Kyōya was silent.

The next day, Karou came up to the hosts before club started. “Haruhi, can I talk to you later?”

“Of course, Karou.” She smiled. “I know you looked at the security footage from last night.”

“I know you know, Haruhi.” Kyōya glared at the twins.

“Then you know nothing happened. Stop glaring at them.” She sent him a glance before turning to face towards him. “I didn’t know you were a jealous person, Kyōya.” She whispered to him before walking away.

“You were right, Kyōya.” Tamaki sighed.

“I usually am. What was I right about this time?”

“She can stand up to you.”

“You are referring to our conversation when Haruhi and I first informed you about our relationship?”

“Yes. I was so worried that you were manipulating her. That you had forced her into it.”

Kyōya was not surprised by this. “And now?”

“Now I see the truth. She is the only person who isn’t afraid to tell you no.” Tamaki sighed. “And she’s the only person you will listen to when she says it.”

Kyōya sighed. “I am glad that you see it that way. I will also tell you, she is the only person I would never say no to.”

“How much of her debt remains?”

“If things continue like they do, her last client should be during the Ouran Fair.”

“Have you informed her of that?”

“Yes. She has told me she enjoys the club. I believe she will stay of her own will.”

“Are you worried about all those lunches that she’s having with those girls?”

“No.”

“Are you worried that she’s hosting them right now?”

Kyōya ground his teeth. “No.” He forced out. “I thought you wanted her to have female friends?”

“I do. I just am worried that they don’t know who she is.”

“I have a feeling they do.” Kyōya sighed and started to listen in on their conversation.

“We still need a manager.” Mai sighed.

“I think when the time is right,” Haruhi sipped her tea and looked at Kyōya, “the right manager will just fall into your laps.” She smiled.

“How did she get so good at keeping secrets?” Kyōya sighed.


	10. A New Path for Haruhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, Haruhi was moving on...

* * *

 

**** Kasanoda was going to be a problem. Kyōya could see that the club wasn’t helping him. He could also predict that the only person who could help him was Haruhi. She was the only girl in the group, and the only one besides himself who was not afraid of him. Haruhi had chased after him after the twins had completely humiliated him.

“You,” he sighed, unable to express at the moment how idiotic half of the club had been at that moment. Kyōya turned and left to find Haruhi. “Mori-senpai, Huni-senpai, you should probably go catch those who were after Kasanoda now.”

“Okay, Kyo-chan!” Huni smiled and the two ran off.

“I’m going to see Haruhi.” Kyōya turned and left the room, being followed by the rest of the host club.

When they got down there, Haruhi was covered in red paint. Sendo was there berating his father’s men, telling them that he was staying with Kasanoda. Haruhi was off getting change when Kasanoda announced that he was going to thank Haruhi for her help.

“Don’t you care that Kasanoda is gone to see Haruhi, who is changing?” Kyōya asked. Haruhi wasn’t stupid enough to change without locking the door, so he wasn’t worried. But riling up Tamaki and the twin, while it was a pain to calm them down, it was amusing to watch the panic. But they reached the club room and… Kyōya was silent. He was absolutely livid. Somehow remaining rational enough to stay next to Mori, incase he did lose his temper, he watched as Kasanoda shook in fear.

“So Fujioka is a girl?”

“Red alert! He’s onto Haruhi’s little secret.” One of the twins stated.

“That’s not good.” The other replied.

_ No… No it isn’t Kasanoda was already half in love with Haruhi. Now that he knows she’s a girl he won’t hold back! _

“-did you see?”

“Well she was changing so I saw her in her underwear…”

“YOU SAW HARUHI’S UNDERWEAR!?” The twins yelled.

_ WHAT!!! _ Kyōya moved to charge Kasanoda when Mori put a hand on his shoulder holding him back.  _ Don’t hold me back! Even I... _

“So what do we do?”

“There’s only one thing to do. We have to induce amnesia.”

“Kyōya…” Mori warned him.

He sighed. “That’s enough you two. Leave assault and battery to the professionals.”

“What are you made of? ICE? How can  _ you _ be so CALM about this!?”

“The boss is so deep in shock he’s regressing!”

“Well, now that the proverbial cat is out of the bag,”  _ one more person closer to going public with Haruhi _ , Kyōya realised, “let’s talk.” Kyōya wouldn’t hold back now. “Haruhi has had to hid that she is a girl because of certain… mitigating circumstances. While we can physically compel you to cooperate exactly, there is something I would like you to bare in mind. Coming from the sort of family that you do, I am certain you hear all sorts of  _ juicy _ little rumors. Enough to know what is true and what is not.” Kyōya smiled.  _ Activate full Shadow King mode. _ “Take the Ootori private police force, The Black Onion Squad. It is said that they can be mobilized against our enemies in the blink of an eye. You  _ have  _ heard of them. Right?” He ended happily.  _ And I will selfishly send them after you if you even think about hurting Haruhi in ANY way _ , he wanted to add. But he didn’t. Because he had to remain in control. He could see Kasanoda thinking.  _ No, Kasanoda. This isn’t just a talk. Because you’ve seen more of my girlfriend’s skin than I have.  _

“COME ON GUYS!” Haruhi came out of the changing room. “Hey Casanova, I’m sorry about all this.” She got a smile on her face. “Let’s take a walk and chat. NO ONE follow us.”

Kyōya bit the inside of his cheek and growled. He watched them conversing in the corner and sighed.

“Will things be alright, Kyo-chan?” Huni looked up at him.

“Everything will be fine.” Kyōya ground out.  _ I trust Haruhi. Its Kasanoda I’m concerned about. _

“Kyōya, Kasanoda is going to visit the host club tomorrow.” Haruhi smiled.

“What?” He looked up from his studies.

“We talked during lunch today. He’s curious. He’s going to pay, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’m not worried about that.” Kyōya grumbled.  _ OH he would make him pay, alright. _

“Kyōya, don’t be jealous. He’s just visiting as a friend. He owes me a favor and this is the first step in him paying me back.”

“The other hosts are not going to like it. And he will scare the customers.”

“Since when has what the hosts liked ever stopped you? And I can promise he won’t scare the customers.” She smiled conspiratorially.

“How do you know that.”

“Trust me. I bet if Kasanoda and I play our cards right, we could even break the last payment record.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

She looked at him and sighed. “I guess you should know. I talked to some girls and they say that BL is super popular.”

“I am aware of that, which is why I let the twins carry on the way they do.”

“Yes, but the twins are a forbidden BL. Kasanoda and I are not.”

“Haruhi, are going to-”

“Kasanoda and I have a script worked out.” She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. “We’ll pretend to flirt, get something called the ‘flames of moe’ going and then I’ll break Kasanoda’s heart.”

He looked over the script. “Were you going to tell me?”

“Tomorrow. Before club. I was going to let everyone know. I’ve told him about us. He know’s it’s all fake.” She took a sip of her tea.

“Let’s keep this between you and me.” Kyōya smiled. 

“You hate the outcome, so why do you mess with those three?” Haruhi sighed.

“It amuses me.”

“That’s an intriguing notion.” Haruhi smiled. “In its own way.”

She was right. The guests were eating it up. And the twins were very amusing. As if Haruhi would end up as a mob wife?  _ Don’t make me laugh. _

“Wait… what? You’re telling me... that you’re Fujioka’s dad? You have  _ got _ to be kidding me. That’s just not possible.”

Kyōya sighed. He was right. But ever since Kyōya and Haruhi had announced their relationship, Tamaki had latched onto the metaphor even harder. This was going to break Tamaki.

“I-uh-well… we… might not be related by blood-”

“Okay, so… what? Are you married to her mom then?”

Kyōya almost laughed at the thought.

“No… as a matter of fact… I’ve never met the woman.”

“Then I guess, you really AREN’T her father. Are you?”

And just like that Tamaki’s delusions were shattered.

“Although-” He heard Haruhi thinking out loud to Kasanoda.  _ DON’T DO IT, HARUHI!  _ “-Thinking about it Tamaki-senpai is  _ like _ my father.”  _ CRAP! _

“You hear that gentlemen?”  _ Crap. _ “Apparently, in some ways I AM like Haruhi’s father.”

He tried to reason with Tamaki, but he cut Kyōya off without even listening.

He had to admit, when it came for his declaration of feeling, Kasanoda was a pretty good actor. And Haruhi was… brutal. Oh, god, was he happy she wasn’t really that clueless in real life because the amount of pity he felt knowing this was fake was intense. And everyone fawned over him. Their plan worked too well. No one in the room at that moment was afraid of him.

Kyōya knew Tamaki would follow them out into the maze. That didn’t stop him from grabbing Haruhi’s hand and the two running off to the gazebo together. Of course he was interrupted by the twins and Tamaki, but he supposed it was a good thing. After all the flirting today, he was rather jealous. If left to long, he would have broken the rule he and Haruhi had made about no romantic moves at school. After kick the can, Kyōya drove Haruhi home, stopping at the ramen stand she loved on the way. 

“I’m sorry I made you jealous, Kyōya.” Haruhi smiled over her ramen bowl.

“If I didn’t know it was all scripted, I may have felt some pity for Kasanoda.” Kyōya admitted.

“I understand my debt is coming to a close.” Haruhi informed him before sipping some broth.

“Yes. It is. Are you going to stay with the club? I will admit,” Kyōya sighed, “I want you to stay.”

“I will still interact with the host club but…” She fiddled with her hair. It was as long as Kasanoda’s now. “I think I want to try my hand at a different club for a little while. Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai have helped me start it up. Our plan is to announce it at the Fair at the end of the semester.”

“You’ll be leaving the club?” Kyōya’s voice caught in his throat.

“I want,” Haruhi took a shaky breath. “With the club I’m starting, I’ll be able to dress like a girl. And if I can do that, then everyone at school can know that we’re together. I’m usually fine with secrets, but this one,” she shook her head, “it’s killing me inside. I know I tell people that what gender they think I am doesn’t bother me, but it does when I can’t be with you. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this first.”

He reached across the table and took her hand. “I just want you to be happy, Haru.” He said softly. “And I will admit, if we were able to date openly at school, things would be much easier for me. I wouldn’t have to hold back showing how much I-” He stopped himself. This was not the setting, nor the conversation, for him to admit the simple fact that he was in love with Haruhi. 

“How much you what?”

“How much I care.” He hid his face, hoping Haruhi would see it as him attempting to hide a blush.

“I care about you too, Kyo.” She smiled.

“So what is this club you’re starting?”

“Its…” She gave her best host smile, “It’s a surprise Kyōya!” 

He smiled and shook his head. “Well, if you need any help with anything, I would be more than happy to provide my assistance.”

“Thank you, but I have it all under control. I have experience in this field, after all.”

Kyōya would spend the next weeks trying to figure out what this new club could be.


	11. Learn Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people learn new things. They aren't old dogs after all.

 

* * *

 

Kyōya did not like that Lady Éclair was there. Her company was trying to beat him to buy out his father’s company and  Kyōya was having none of that. So, naturally, he bought out her company. And then she did something unpredictable. She requested Haruhi. Her last customer. Haruhi was free of the Host club. She ran up to him, told him she would see him later, bowed to his father, and left, grabbing Renege.

“Kyōya, what was that about?” Tamaki stared at the closing door.

“Haruhi is forming a new club. I believe she is doing this with Renege.”

“You don’t know?”

“I am her boyfriend, Tamaki, not her keeper. There are things that I don’t know about her and things that I let her do by herself.” He sighed. “Now let’s talk about Éclair.”

“What about her?” Tamaki sighed.

“You aren’t going to marry her, are you?”

“I don’t have much of a choice. Besides, it’s been made clear to me this year that the host club is a burden on everyone.” Tamaki noted sadly before trying to walk away.

“Are you really that dense?” Kyōya snapped.

“What do you mean?”

“Yes, the club is a burden sometimes… but what is it you always wanted us to be? Because that is what we became.”

Tamaki sighed. “Kyōya, make the announcement to the rest of the club. After the fair, the club is-”

“You can’t stop the club, Tamaki-sempai.” Haruhi was back behind Kyōya.

“Haruhi?” He was wide eyed.

Kyōya turned and realized he probably resembled Tamaki when he first realized Haruhi was female. Her hair was trimmed and brushed, neatly french braided so it looked like it disappeared under her hair. She was still in her boys uniform, but she looked much more feminine with the help of Renege. “You can’t dissolve the club. And you can’t marry Éclair.”

“Why not?”

“Because of this recording.” She held up a recording. The shock on their faces must have been evident. “What? Did you really expect me to not learn any tricks from Kyōya-sempai?”

“So you’re the one who is trying to take my grandson from his rightful place in the Souh lineage.” Tamaki’s grandmother was looming over her grandson.

“No. I am trying to stop Tamaki-sempai from giving into a gold digger with the potential for blackmail.” Haruhi smiled.

“Blackmail?” His grandmother snapped. “The only one who is capable of blackmail is-”

Haruhii started a recording:

_ “Yes, mother. I understand.” _

It was Éclair’s voice over the phone.

_ “Since the company is bought out, I will marry the Souh heir and secure our place in society.” _

_ “Yes I understand he is a bastard.” _

_ “Why does that matter. He’s so stupid.” There was a cold laugh. “All I have to do is convince him I’m madly in love with him, marry him so quickly he forgets about the idea of a prenuptial agreement, and once the old hag is out of the way, I divorce him and take the company. We will increase our standing overnight.” _

_ “Of course I’m sure it’ll work. And if it doesn’t, my spies have enough data on him that I can force him to marry me.” _

 

At that point Haruhi stopped the recording. “It keeps going.” She handed it over to Tamaki. “You are one of my closest friends, Tamaki-senpai. I don’t want you to do something you would regret. I think abolishing the club is not something you want to do, but something Éclair told you to do. We stay in the club because we enjoy it. Not because we have to.” 

“You’re leaving the club.”

“Not entirely. I’ll explain later.” She gave a polite bow. “If you’ll excuse me.” And just as quickly as she appeared, Haruhi left.

“Wearing his hair like that, I don’t know what’s wrong with boys these days.” His grandmother snapped. “Well given that information, Tamaki, you won’t be marrying that girl. Stay here in Japan until you graduate. I’ll research the next one more carefully.” She glared at Haruhi as she left the room. “That boy is hiding something. I don’t like it. Fix it, Tamaki.” She snarled and walked over to her son. “Call me the car. I want to go home.”

“Yes, mother.”

“ Kyōya, what is going on?” Tamaki stared at him.

“I don’t know.”


	12. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyōya had made his choice. But it wasn't really a choice at all, was it?

* * *

The entire club was standing there, waiting for Haruhi to appear. 

“Mori, I think it's time!” Huni smiled and climbed on his cousin’s shoulder.

“Ah.” Mori smiled and the two headed off to the stairs. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, parents and guests.” Huni started, getting everyone’s attention.

Kyōya noted the group standing on the stairs.

“My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka and we would like to welcome you to this year’s Ouran Fair!” 

“We are the two seniors of the Ouran High School Host Club,” Mori continued on, “and this is our senior gift to them.”

Huni started up again. “We have worked with two other members of the club to bring you a collaboration club! Introducing the manager of this new club, Ritsu Kasanoda!”

Ritsu stood at the middle step, looking sheepishly out at the audience that he now held. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am Ritsu Kasanoda and I would like to introduce to you the Ouran High School Hostess Society.” The lights went out except for a single spot light on top of him. “Firstly, we have second year sisters Chikako and Chinatsu.” A spotlight fell on twins, one in a light purple the other in a bubblegum pink. “Next, we have third year Gina.” She appeared to Kyōya to be a shy, blushing mess. But at least her hair matched her name, a shining silver flowing down her back, contrasting with her black dress. “Accompanying her is third year Sayuri.” The blonde young lady who shared the spotlight with her third year partner was the opposite in her impression, with her royal blue. She reminded him faintly of Tamaki.

_ Tama- Oh.  _ Kyōya smiled and laughed. “Haruhi…”

“And lastly our first year students. Our Vice President, Mai.” 

“It all makes sense now.” Kyōya muttered to himself. “How did I not see it.” Haruhi’s friend was standing strong in an emerald green, her brown hair neatly pinned in a bun at the top of her head.

“And lastly, our President. You know her, yet you didn’t know anything at all,” Ritsu gave a surprisingly gentle laugh, “Miss Haruhi Fujioka.”

And there she was. Standing in front of the rest of her new club. Her hair up in the braid with purple baby roses and small white flowers woven across the top of her head. She was in a pale grey dress, long sleeves tight against her arms, the skirt poofing out and landing at her knee. She had on what looked to be a rough cut purple stone wrapped in silver wire as a necklace with matching earrings and purple ballet flats. She looked gorgeous.

“We will be meeting in Music Room 4, next to the Host Club. Our first event will be taking place in a month’s time. It is something popular in America, introduced by our Vice President: the Ladies Choice Dance. The Hostess Society will now demonstrate what this means. The young ladies of this school will not only ask a person of their choice to accompany them,” she took a flower from Ritsu, “but they will also pay for the tickets. At the dance, there will be a ballot to determine where the proceeds of the dance will go.” She descended down the stairs until she was standing in front of Kyōya. “Kyōya-senpai,” she said softly so no one else could hear, “will you go to the dance with me?”

“I would be honored, Haruhi.” He smiled.

She beamed up at him, before pinning the purple flower to his chest. “We can talk about the details later.”

Kyōya looked around to see that the hostesses had all chosen to ask a host.  _ Smart. It keeps the student body from fighting. Now… who is paired up with who? _

Mai was with Mori. That made sense, her family was the most powerful mixed martial arts group in America.

The twins were paired together. That made sense too. The girls were identical, but also incredibly smart. Their family ran a biotech company on their father’s side and their mother’s family more or less owned every publishing house in the world.

Tamaki was with Sayuri. The blonde young lady, Kyōya remembered could trace her lineage all they way back to nobles in the Edo period. She was calm and confident and used to flattery so Tamaki’s tricks wouldn’t work. That one appeared to be a logical choice, given the way Tamaki’s grandmother treated him.

It was Gina that was confusing him. The shy, silver-haired young lady was not very well known. Her family was wealthy off the stock market, but that was it. They were middle class until her grandfather, who did well during the world wide stock market collapse before World War Two. Her family was comprised of war heroes, it seemed, but that was about it. Why she was even chosen for the club was a mystery to him. Her personality didn’t seem to work.

She was not attention grabbing like Sayuri. Nor was she athletic like Mai. She was not part of a set like Chikako and Chinatsu. She was not a natural like Haruhi. So what was it about her that grabbed Haruhi’s attention?

“We can talk about the club later as well. Mai and I have to make some rounds and thank some sponsors. Many of the parent’s weren’t happy with our little idea.” Haruhi laughed.

“Are you in possession of the ability to read minds now?” Kyōya laughed.

“No. I just know you better than anyone.” She fired back before leaving to link arms with Mai and head off around the group. A waltz started up and the dance floor became full of people. 

“Did you know about this, Kyōya?” Tamaki was next to him in a flash. 

“No. But I do know of her friendship with them. Don’t you recognize them?” Kyōya smiled.

Tamaki looked around, examining each face. “No. Do you?”

“These are her regulars. The ones who have come every day for some months now.”

Tamaki looked then hummed in agreement. “She looks lovely in that dress.” He added

“Yes. She is stunning. Like always.”

“You know, purple irises symbolize faith, hope, wisdom, courage, and admiration.” Tamaki pointed to the flower. “She really understands you, Kyōya.”

“It wasn’t by choice, you know.”

“What?”

“I didn’t choose to fall in love with her. I didn’t want to take her away from you.”

“Mon amie.” Tamaki sighed. “You cannot choose who you fall in love with. But I am glad, as your friend, that you fell in love with her.”

There was giggling coming from behind him and her turned. The entire Hostess club was there, Haruhi at the front, listening into their conversation. “Kyōya?”

“Aaaah…. Sayuri, my princess, would you like to dance?”

“Girls, why don’t we give them some space?” Mai giggled. 

“She ignored me…” Tamaki turned white. 

“Tamaki, go bother someone else.” Kyōya snapped. 

Once Tamaki was gone, the two teens stared at each other. “Haruhi-”

“Do you mean it?” Haruhi asked.

Kyōya stood there for a moment, processing what she had said. “Every word.”

“How long?”

“Since before the thunderstorm. It wasn’t love per se, but it was something very close to it.”

“That long?”

Kyōya just nodded.

“I-” Haruhi swallowed. “So much wasted time…” She sighed.

“Miss Fujioka, Mr. Souh and Mr. Ootori would like to speak to you.” A young woman appeared.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” She smiled at her before turning back to Kyōya. “We have a lot to talk about but first,” she stepped forwards and pressed her lips against his, “I love you too.” She whispered and walked away.

* * *

No, it wasn’t a choice that he had fallen in love with Haruhi. It wasn’t like Tamaki described to him when he asked about it when they first met. It wasn’t all consuming and all at once. But Kyōya had fallen in love with her. And he wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that,s all! I may come back and add an epilogue or a sequel, but this is it for now.


End file.
